Giraffe
Spectacularly tall, the giraffe (Giraffa camelopardalis, Say it: JUHR-AFF-uh KAMM-UHL-AWP-URD-al-USS) has a very long neck with a short, upstanding mane, and high shoulders that slope steeply to the hindquarters. The legs are also long. The giraffe’s neck is made up of the same number of neck bones (vertebrae) as most mammals, including humans, but they are much larger and linked by ball and socket joints for improved flexibility. The specific name of the giraffe comes from the Latin ‘camelopardalis’, meaning ‘camel marked like a leopard’, owing to their buff background with brown blotches, which helps to camouflage them in the dappled light and shade patterns created by the trees they feed on. Roles * It played Slim in A Wildlife's Life * It played Nicholas "Lanky" Schimdt in African Animals, Inc. * It played Andrina in The Little Mer-Vixen (NatureRules1 Version) * It played the Statue of Liberty in The Animal Movie (NatureRules1 Version) * It played Tyrannosaurus Dinozord in Beastly Morphin Power Rangers * It played Dweeb in We're Back!: A Jungle Mammal's Story (NatureRules1 Version) * It played Apatosaurus in Jurassic Park Series (NatureRules1 Version) and Walking With Species Giraffe Subspecies * Masai Giraffe *Kordofan Giraffe *West African Giraffe *Nubian Giraffe * Reticulated Giraffe * Rothschild's Giraffe * Southern Giraffe * Giraffa jumae Gallery Giraffa camelopardalis reticulata.jpg 6a giraffe, reticulated - bsp - rwc.jpg Giraffe.jpg Rothschilds-giraffe.jpg IMG_7531.JPG File:Two Giraffes.jpg giraffe2.jpg Reticulated_Giraffe_LG.jpg Giraffe (Animals).jpg Reticulated Giraffe at SF Zoo 14.JPG Somali Or Reticulated Giraffe 600.jpg Giraffa reticulata.jpg Reticulated-e1458026395586-236x300.jpg Lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-99.jpg|The Lion King (1994) TLK Giraffe.jpg lion-king2-disneyscreencaps.com-2.jpg|The Lion King 2: Simba's Pride (1998) TLK3 Giraffe.png|The Lion King 1½ (2004) fantasia-disneyscreencaps.com-6309.jpg|Fantasia 2000 (1999) tarzan2-disneyscreencaps.com-3850.jpg|Tarzan 2 (2005) PPG Giraffes.jpg TLG Giraffes.png|The Lion Guard (2016-Current) Dexter's Lab Giraffes.jpg PPG Reboot Giraffe.png dumbo-disneyscreencaps.com-248.jpg|Dumbo (1941) Lady-tramp-disneyscreencaps.com-4462.jpg|Lady and the Tramp (1955) the-wild-disneyscreencaps.com-4610.jpg|The Wild (2006) zambezia-disneyscreencaps.com-2177.jpg Phineas and Ferb Giraffes.png TWT Giraffes.png|The Wild Thornberrys Movie (2002) Giraffe (Wild Kratts).png Muppet_Giraffe.jpg animals-united-disneyscreencaps.com-3195.jpg Miraculous Ladybug Giraffe.png Simpsons Giraffe.png Reticulated Giraffe (Blue Fang).jpg Adventure Time Giraffe.png SJ Giraffes.png TTTE Giraffe.png Rugrats Giraffe.png NatM Giraffe.png GIRAFFEARTWORK.png TLETC Giraffes.png|The Little Engine That Could (1991) LaCCB Giraffe.png JEL Giraffes.png 2710.jpg Giraffi.png Gerald.PNG Giraffe.PNG ice-age4-disneyscreencaps.com-168.jpg|Ice Age 4: Continental Drift (2012) zoo jail.png IMG_7764.JPG|African Diary (1945) Cats Don't Dance Giraffes.png|Cats Don't Dance (1997) Allison_Janney.jpg IMG_7846.PNG IMG_7741.PNG|Sing (2016) IMG_7916.JPG IMG_3591.PNG|Curious George 3: Back to the Jungle (2015) IMG 8629.PNG WNSB Giraffe.png IMG 0384.PNG IMG 5460.JPG IMG 5089.PNG Life.of.Pi Giraffe.jpg|The Life of Pi (2012) Giraffe in Tinga Tinga Tales.jpg 070324_cabelas_african_next_06.jpg 021633.jpg 04_28_mission_big_game_trophy_complete.jpg AFRIKA_7.png IMG_3676.PNG TRAoBQ Giraffe.png Elephants, Zebras, Monkeys, and Giraffes.jpg Geraldine the Giraffe.png Leapfrog Elephant.jpg|Math Circus (2004) IMG_3745.PNG Casper giraffe.jpeg Superbook Giraffes.png Why Does the Giraffe Have A Long Neck.png|Just So Darwin (2006-2007) Babar Giraffe.png|Babar (1989-1991) Noah's Ark Elephants.png|Enchanted Tales (1995) Ostriches and Giraffes.png|Animal Atlas (2004-2015) Heathcliff Giraffe.png|Heathcliff and the Catillac Cats Zoobabu Giraffe.png JungleBunch Giraffes.jpg|The Jungle Bunch 2018-03-09 (2).png AMC Wagons Giraffe.png A Giraffe Is A Mammal.png Alphabet Train.jpg Wow Wow Wubbzy Elephant.png DFF20686-0A5B-4FF3-BE35-2110F308CAD3.png Rhinoceroses and Giraffes.png Giraffes.jpg|Jumpstart Animal Adventures Zebras On the Ark.jpg Just so stories Giraffe and Zebra.png|Just So Stories|Histoire Comme Ca Hillary.png Clean Elephant Clean Giraffe Clean Hippopotamus Clean Lion Clean Monkey.png Stinky, Jake, and a giraffe.jpg Giraffe-kemono-friends.jpg Arrabella Giraffe.png GiraffeImage.jpg Reticulated.Giraffe.(Kemono.Friends).full.2125897.jpg The Slag Brothers as The Giraffes.png Photo721.jpg Georgina 1.jpg download (2).jpeg Ingrid_Corners_Adam.png Madagascar2-disneyscreencaps.com-2871.jpg Screenshot 2018-07-10 at 2.16.29 PM.png Giraffe_Browsing_and_Watching_Over_a_Herd.jpg|The Wild Thonberrys (1998-2004) Screenshot 2018-07-23 at 2.07.33 PM.png Baby Giraffe.jpg Elephant Ears.png|Tad's Christmas Cheer (2007) Screenshot 2018-07-25 at 2.33.30 PM.png Screenshot 2018-07-21 at 7.26.18 PM.png GBV_Giraffe.png 2018-05-11 (4).png Noah's Ark Mammoths.jpg Parker the Giraffe.png Stanley Giraffes.png My Elephant Pal.gif Elephants Zebras Rhinos Hippos Giraffes Okapis Lions Camels Leopards.png Yo-Kai Watch Wild Exotic Animals.jpg Giraffe, Masai.jpg Giraffe, Kordofan.jpg CPatP Giraffes.png Rhinoceros and Giraffe.jpg PPG 1998 Giraffe.png Super Secret Secret Squirrel Giraffe.png UTAUC Giraffe.png 66D2B848-80B3-4AE9-B31B-DF2A2748F42F.jpeg Giraffe Begins With G.jpeg G is for Giraffe.jpeg G1.png Star_meets_Giraffe_2.png Chowder meets Giraffe.png Ginger the Giraffe.jpeg HugoSafari - Giraffe21.jpg HugoSafari - Giraffe20.jpg HugoSafari - Giraffe&Zebra01.jpg HugoSafari - Giraffe19.jpg HugoSafari - Giraffe18.jpg HugoSafari - Giraffe17.jpg HugoSafari - Giraffe16.jpg HugoSafari - Giraffe15.jpg HugoSafari - Giraffe14.jpg HugoSafari - Giraffe13.jpg HugoSafari - Giraffe12.jpg HugoSafari - Giraffe11.jpg HugoSafari - Giraffe10.jpg HugoSafari - Giraffe09.jpg HugoSafari - Giraffe08.jpg HugoSafari - Giraffe07.jpg HugoSafari - Giraffe06.jpg HugoSafari - Giraffe05.jpg HugoSafari - Giraffe04.jpg HugoSafari - Giraffe03.jpg HugoSafari - Giraffe02.jpg HugoSafari - Giraffe01.jpg All Creatures Big and Small Giraffes.png|link=All Creatures Big and Small Giraffes.png Batw 042 storks crocodile giraffes.png Batw 033 hamerkop saddle-billed stork giraffe.png Super Secret Secret Squirrel Giraffe.png Wabbit Giraffes.png Why Are Giraffes So Tall.png Star meets Reticulated Giraffe.png KF South African Giraffe.png Cwoc giraffe.png Two giraffes.png Total Drama Giraffe.png Indrid the Giraffe.png Star meets Giraffe.png Stretch (Elephant Tales).jpg TLK 2019 Giraffes.png|The Lion King 2019 Star meets Masai Giraffe.png MTA Giraffe.png Ox-tales-s01e020-giraffe.jpg Ox-tales-s01e038-giraffe.jpg Ox-tales-s01e062-giraffe.jpeg Ox-tales-s01e070-kangaroo-zebra-ostrich-giraffe-elephant.jpg ox-tales-s01e087-giraffe.jpg Ox-tales-s01e096-giraffe.jpg ox-tales-s01e098-giraffe.jpg ox-tales-s01e102-giraffe.jpg ox-tales-s01e104-giraffe.jpg ox-tales-s01e104-giraffe-pig-baboon-lion-rhino-elephant-eagle.jpg Globehunters Giraffe.png Georgina (64 Zoo Lane).jpg Dead Giraffes.png WAET Giraffes.png BBC Earth Giraffes.png ANA Giraffe.png CTCD Giraffe.png Robot Chicken Giraffe.png Evan Almighty Giraffes.png 1217690891.jpg SP Giraffes.png No Neck Joe Giraffes.png A Day at the Zoo Giraffe.png Futurama Giraffe.png Zootopia Giraffes.png VeggieTales Giraffes.png 0814AEFF-F2A0-4183-BAF8-FB9AB8E1C98C.jpeg IMG_3887.PNG MLP Giraffe.png Giraffe switch zoo.jpg Scout's Safari Giraffe.png Kordofan-giraffe-zootycoon3.png Angolan-giraffe-zootycoon3.png Thornicroft-giraffe-zootycoon3.png Rothschild-giraffe-zootycoon3.png West-african-giraffe-zootycoon3.png South-african-giraffe-zootycoon3.png Masai-giraffe-zootycoon3.png Reticulated-giraffe-zootycoon3.png Nubian-giraffe-zootycoon3.png HITHBB Giraffe.png Rothschild's giraffe.jpg Dumbo NR1V.png 64 Zoo Lane NR1V.png My Gym Partner's a Monkey NR1V.png Trolls NR1S.png The Secret Life Of African Animals.png Walking With Serengeti Animals2.png Walking With Animals.png AFRICAN ANIMAL.png ZT-Giraffe.png Giraffe Simpsons Tapped Out.jpg G-1941-04-18-giraffe.png P-1942-11-20-giraffes.png Giraffe-fmafafe.jpg Giraffa camelopardalis antiquorum (Vincennes Zoo) 2.jpg 800px-Giraffa camelopardalis thornicrofti.jpg Rothschild's giraffe.jpg Animalfriendsdkcr.png MSB Giraffe.png Ice Age Giraffes.png Giraffe-zoo-empire.png Giraffe-wildlife-park-2.jpg SBSP Giraffe.png Pittsburgh Zoo Giraffe.png Brookfield Zoo Giraffes.png The Wilds Giraffe.png Giraffe from The Smurfs.png Milwaukee County Zoo Giraffes.png Jumpstart firstgrade congo safari antelope giraffe rhinoceros zebra.png Aladdin 2019 Giraffes.png Mickey Meets Giraffe.png Wild Animal Tank Gang.png Screenshot 2018-09-07 at 10.22.42 AM.png Uncle Grandpa Giraffes.png Toledo Zoo Giraffe.png Bridget (The Wild).gif Melman in Madagascar.jpg Melman in Madagascar Escape 2 Africa.jpg Melman in Madagascar Europe's Most Wanted.jpg Melman.jpg Melman the Giraffe (Madagascar).jpg Bridget (The Wild).jpg Bridget in The Wild.jpg Louisville Zoo Giraffe.png Tampa Safari Giraffe.png Columbus Zoo Giraffe.png Giraffe-aja-baja-alfons-aberg.jpg Dingo pictures king-of-the-animals giraffe.jpg San Diego Zoo Safari Park Giraffes.png LA Zoo Giraffe.png Rodger Williams Park Zoo Giraffe.png Cincinnati Zoo Giraffe.png Ribbits-riddles-giraffe.png KNP Giraffe.png Zoo-cup-051-giraffe.png Zoo-cup-031-giraffe.png Dallas Zoo Giraffe.png Mary Poppins Returns Giraffe.png Cleveland Metroparks Zoo Giraffe.png Animals in volume13 rileysadventures.jpeg San Antonio Zoo Giraffes.png Giraffe SimAnimals Africa.png PZ Giraffe.jpg|Planet Zoo (2019) WMSP Giraffe.png Star meets South African Giraffe.png LPZ Giraffe.png 2013-1204-Giraffe-hats.jpg Fresno Zoo Giraffe.png Naples Zoo Giraffes.png Jacksonville Zoo Giraffe.png Zoo Anlanta Giraffes.png San Diego Zoo Giraffe.png Zoo Miami Giraffe.png Reid Park Zoo Giraffes.png The Good Little African Giraffe.png Timon and Pumbaa Giraffe.png Fort Worth Zoo Giraffe.png Virginia Zoo Giraffe.png Giraffe in hugo lek och lar 5 savannens hjaltar.png Okland Zoo Giraffe.png Safari Island Giraffe.png Clochester Zoo Giraffe.png Hugo lek och lar 2 den magiska resan giraffe.png Utah Hoogle Zoo Giraffe.png Bronyx Zoo Giraffe.png Detroit Zoo Giraffe.png Tronto Zoo Giraffe.png Hugo lek och lar 2 den magiska resan giraffe.png Stanley Griff meets Giraffe.png Schleich giraffe.jpg Animals Size Comparison by SameerPrehistorica.jpg African megafauna by SameerPrehistorica.jpg Six Flags Giraffes.png Giraffe crash bandicoot 4 the wrath of cortex.png Giraffe hugo safari pc.png Disney's Animal Kingdom Giraffe.png Stanley Griff meets Reticulated Giraffe.png GiraffeScreencap.png|Planet Zoo (2019) Beast Boy as a Giraffe.png Giraffe TLG.png Planet Zoo Giraffe.png Blank Park Zoo Giraffe.png Maryland Zoo Giraffe.png Natural Bridge Wildlife Ranch Giraffe.png Tampa Lowry Park Zoo Giraffe.png Giraffe IC.jpg Indianapolis Zoo Giraffe.png Saint Louis Zoo Giraffe.png 9f6586f8ff995163d1d9eb4e52f6bb6c.jpg KcPscAl.png Seneca Park Zoo Giraffe.png Giraffe mary had a little lamb super simple songs.png Giraffe mix n match stuffed animals.jpg Gerald Giraffe.jpg Denver Zoo Giraffe.png Giraffe, Reticulated (Super Mario Logan).png Chester Zoo Giraffes.png Lisbon Zoo South African Giraffes.png Lil Dicky Giraffe.png 416BDD5A-F4AB-4951-BADE-7F233E242F1D.jpeg Precious Moments Giraffe.png Racine Zoo Masai Giraffe.png Reticulated-giraffe-zoo-2-animal-park.jpg North Carolina Zoo Giraffe.png Animals in TLK Remake.png Sacramento Zoo Giraffe.png Sedgwick County Zoo Giraffe.png Wilstem Ranch Giraffe.png IMG_20190714_145344.jpg 76170DE9-1026-4CE3-9543-48AC61C04E59.jpeg 4C321CAC-7D4C-445B-B296-A5A3EE3C7B50.jpeg Phelidelphia Zoo Reticulated Giraffe.png Columbus Zoo Masai Giraffes.png Animal Adventure Park Giraffes.png Animaniacs Giraffe.png Funny-animals-giraffe.png Houston Zoo Giraffe.png Animal Crackers Giraffe.png Fort Wayne Children's Zoo Giraffe.png Blue's Clues Giraffe.png Cameron Park Zoo Giraffes.png Buffalo Zoo Giraffes.png Giraffe jungle beat.jpeg Gumby Giraffe.png Riverbanks Zoo Giraffe.png Cheyenne Mountain Zoo Giraffes.png Audubon Zoo Giraffe.png Giraffe FATFM.png Nationalgeographic coloringbook giraffe.gif Brevard Zoo Giraffe.png Topeka Zoo Giraffe.png ClancyTheGiraffe.png Twiga the Giraffe.png Twiga tlg.png Twiga TLG.png Twiga the Giraffe.png Twiga.jpg Lion Country Safari Giraffe.png Kansas City Zoo Giraffe.png Batw-animal encyclopedia-giraffe.png Henry Vilas Zoo Giraffe.png Walnut Creek Giraffes.png Calgary Zoo Masai Giraffe.png Calgary Zoo Reticulated Giraffe.png Oklahoma City Zoo Giraffe.png CMONH Giraffe.png Great Plains Zoo Giraffe.png Dickerson Park Zoo Giraffe.png Giraffe Safari Adventures.png|Safari Adventures: Africa (2009) SRNGTI Giraffe.png CITIRWN Giraffe.png Greenville Zoo Giraffe.png Reticulated Giraffe ZTX.JPG Giraffe-tlk2ap.png West African Giraffe ZTX.JPG Hunchback 2 Giraffe.jpg SDZ TV Series Giraffe.png LTWR Rothschild Giraffe.jpg|Leo the Wildlife Ranger Woodland Park Zoo Giraffe.png Beginner's Bible Giraffe.png Big Cat Diary Giraffe.png Harold and The Purple Crayon Giraffe.png BTB Giraffe.png|Bob the Builder (1998-2018) TTT Giraffe.png Animal Sounds Song Giraffe.png Clay Giraffe.png KLV Giraffe.png Giraffe, Elephant, Rhinoceros, and Hippopotamus.png Baby Time Giraffe.png Alphabet Zoo Giraffe.png ABC Giraffe.png MagicBox Giraffe.png EFlash Giraffe.png Bembo's Zoo Giraffe.png Little Steps Giraffe.png G for Giraffe.jpg Um Bongo em Portugues.jpg Shortie Giraffe.png Cocoa Krispies Giraffe.png Coco Pops Giraffes.png BluePhant Giraffe.png KPS Giraffe.png Croc Files Giraffe.png|Croc Files (1999-2001) BTJG Giraffe.png 3 Giraffes.jpg|3 Giraffes Doki Giraffe.png Zookeeper 2011 Giraffe.png|Zookeeper (2011) RWA Giraffe.png|Really Wild Animals (1993-1998) PAZ Giraffe.png MMHM Reticulated Giraffes.png Playmobil Giraffes.png Magic Flute Giraffe.png FMSADAK Giraffes.png I'm An Animal Giraffes.png Milo Murphy's Law Giraffes.png Rileys Adventures Rothschild's Giraffe.jpg Rileys Adventures Rhodesian Giraffe.jpg Rileys Adventures Angolan Giraffe.jpg Rileys Adventures West African Giraffe.jpg Rileys Adventures Kordofan Giraffe.jpg Rileys Adventures Nubian Giraffe.jpg Rileys Adventures Masai Giraffe.jpg Rileys Adventures Reticulated Giraffe.jpg Rileys Adventures South African Giraffe.jpg Little_Einsteins_Giraffe.png Henry's Amazing Animals Giraffe.png|Henry's Amazing Animals (1996-1999) Peppa Pig Giraffe.png Wild Republic Giraffes.png Mickey Mouse Giraffe.png Riley and Elycia meets Angolan Giraffe.jpg Riley and Elycia meets Kordofan Giraffe.jpg Riley and Elycia meets Masai Giraffe.jpg Elmo's World Giraffes.png Riley and Elycia meets Rothschild's Giraffe.jpg Riley and Elycia meets Rhodesian Giraffe.jpg Riley and Elycia meets Reticulated Giraffe.jpg Riley and Elycia meets West African Giraffe.jpg Pinkfong Giraffe.png Sesame Street Giraffe.png Zoboomafoo Giraffe.png Dino Dan Giraffes.png|Dino Dan (2009-2013) Animal Stories Giraffe.png Dinosaur King Giraffe.png TTG Giraffe.png ABC Mouse Giraffes.png Doolitle 2020 Giraffe.png|Dolittle (2020) Is a Crocodile a Reptile? M.O.W.G.L.I..jpeg P.I.X.I.E.F.R.O.G..jpeg H.O.A.G.I.E..jpeg A.N.G.E.L.I.C.A..jpeg C.R.A.I.G..jpeg G.A.S.T.O.N..jpeg C.O.G.S.W.O.R.T.H..jpeg S.H.A.G.G.Y..jpeg H.E.L.G.A..jpeg C.O.U.R.A.G.E..jpeg W.I.D.G.E.T..jpeg T.I.G.R.E.S.S..jpeg G.E.N.I.E..jpeg I.A.G.O..jpeg G.O.L.D.E.E.N..jpeg G.O.A.T..jpeg Bubbles_032.jpg Bubbles_032.jpg Books Lion Giraffe Rhinoceros Elephant Hippopotamus Toucan Zebra.jpg Elephants Horses Hippos Wildebeests Ostriches Ducks Zebras Tigers Monkeys Pigs Groundhogs Hyenas Giraffes Toads Kangaroos Ants Gorillas Chimpanzees Seals Penguins Flamingos Walruses Yaks Bats Cows Dogs.png Elephants Giraffes Lions Gorillas Chimps Bonobos Rhinos Hippos Ostriches Penguins Eagles Crocodiles Hippos Okapis Baboons Mandrills.jpg Giraffe usborne my first thousand words.png Noah's Ark Giraffes and Elephants.jpeg MM Animals.jpg IMG 8945.JPG 2CBDFD2F-8C5E-481C-8BC4-82D56CE011CA.jpeg 288D9CC0-E301-4C9F-A0EF-E29152AA1136.jpeg EFB0F1E2-5D3A-4E26-A7A7-0D9980A0360C.jpeg E54516D3-6790-41AA-AB0F-41A63640264A.jpeg A35EB9E5-BB27-47C2-A9A4-683F680D61C9.jpeg 63FC2B77-3714-4E2B-BEC6-BFC781EA6169.jpeg 38704CFA-1352-4FE6-8DC3-F3DE155789A1.jpeg Animal Parade (4).jpeg DAE42CB6-70A3-4AA4-8502-44C3B8B78F6F.jpeg 406BE795-0FE0-4949-96A6-610C23407198.jpeg 54F9F892-7CB9-4B49-843D-682F5D0F2411.jpeg 325E26F8-17A9-311F-FF54-73AD08EB676E.jpeg 547F48A0-39B0-533A-AA76-95BE20FC898F.jpeg 436F35A9-26B0-422A-AA65-84BE17FC787F.jpeg D2426B3B-A600-4FD5-A932-AB520ECB70AC.jpeg 635D13F9-04F1-4E98-802C-B7496AE70EBD.jpeg 52774276-C9B1-4840-91C4-3A456E3F0823.jpeg AC4E92CD-6433-47FF-A3C8-27FD36FD0E25.jpeg 78E4D50F-0CB9-461E-B151-2F0F47C84A9E.jpeg An A to Z Walk in the Park (4).jpeg 24FA3E52-479C-4309-8779-F3B48DEAEDE5.jpeg EA9A6EB6-0AE0-4A00-AA66-86E36D642132.jpeg B780A73A-2029-41FA-A93D-E38773A9BA9C.jpeg 97240339-0990-4ABC-877F-213315152A51.jpeg C24950BE-E0AC-4517-B658-2611D63AD76F.jpeg The_Dictionary_of_Ordinary_Extraordinary_Animals_(18).jpeg 88583A72-E7DE-4E16-BEFD-73C592303D15.jpeg 291ED80F-B992-4315-9431-11E67EFBDBA5.jpeg E7218B31-38A0-47EC-9613-6883E609E745.jpeg CA719376-C43A-40BA-93C6-C9EC93788D6A.jpeg D7B2ACF6-5568-44C5-BDE0-36D8CB6DE500.jpeg 39DF28AD-66A1-4F1F-9BBF-7AE2BF11329A.jpeg 381899A5-4270-4BF0-8274-36938B08739B.jpeg 95862912-7951-4F41-BE85-36408C3B66E1.jpeg A99064C5-45C6-40BF-8A10-E3D6A78AB2D6.jpeg 06973023-8062-5A52-CF96-47519D4C77F2.jpeg 057C6ABC-C5BF-405C-825E-4D034FF66DBD.jpeg AE062F7E-DBC4-4F4C-A975-8AB6201E435E.jpeg FF1BC2CA-557A-4066-8FDE-4F74498B2838.jpeg A920F4A7-6B89-4365-9C57-975564B45B15.jpeg CC6739CA-0D11-4E6D-82A0-14F1C9BE06C4.jpeg 8CE4D70D-98E2-4B17-B9C0-8A48EC022336.jpeg E0DFA819-278E-412A-9CB5-7AE61FC81819.jpeg 3D33F716-CD27-4D20-A696-E0CF4DA85760.jpeg 566BEA61-F34E-44F7-A8DA-93C0DCDD224B.jpeg A07345DA-F9E2-49AD-80BA-DB5FE979D5F5.jpeg A44D1834-CFAD-4EBB-9F14-D157F412CAE5.jpeg 3CE1E70D-364A-4796-B480-F605D6D1B510.jpeg 1900410D-7C03-438C-A855-F7935B35B126.jpeg Alligator Alphabet (5).jpeg 05C1A868-F18F-41EA-9313-17F1399BA0B9.jpeg 4E7BAA85-46EA-4B00-A1FE-7B98242FC4C0.jpeg 9F3E859A-7A48-400E-8999-5EDF470CD4CA.jpeg 82B0DF39-E143-4AAE-981E-C2DC28FBD5D4.jpeg 713B140E-0600-426F-A99C-AE832DF50C10.jpeg A027EF01-F265-4D3B-9E25-CDC21641B1BD.jpeg 2CA43C1B-90A4-4571-8ADE-457AC320C832.jpeg 1E954CB1-C37C-405E-9792-445302D0E23A.jpeg 54C84030-AF9D-488C-849E-F7ED128339EF.jpeg FEFD4457-1106-4AFE-8999-0BEE6526BD1A.jpeg C9FD1010-F2CA-557A-0396-56BF521F0BC7.jpeg 653C94A9-0E20-450C-A0C9-DF8FA0A28C43.jpeg A764310D-8BF7-4BF3-BD76-D2FB216E74EA.jpeg A1205222-AF44-42D0-BE96-FC622CFEF76B.jpeg 8B36CD32-4213-4629-9D84-E50BE42A6AF8.jpeg C87B27FE-028E-48F0-A922-8E2C6C94BB18.jpeg F34856D5-2CB5-4889-BDFD-39EC4CC044DD.jpeg Usborne World Wildlife: Grassland Wildlife 20A707C8-2DF1-423D-9C8B-E843655BB4EB.jpeg 5016CF0B-507A-4EAE-AA64-0099A18AA696.jpeg D1E9CA16-BFD6-48D5-99D2-D5085CD1A3AD.jpeg 1DA4C18B-DE79-5677-08D0-86F6F3DD09E8.jpeg Costumes girls-giraffe-costume.jpg See Also * Okapi Category:Characters Category:Animals Category:African Animals Category:Mammals Category:Giraffids Category:Giraffes Category:The Lion King Animals Category:The Lion Guard Animals Category:Night at the Museum Animals Category:Tarzan Animals Category:Fantasia Animals Category:Zootopia Animals Category:Madagascar Animals Category:My Gym Partner's a Monkey Animals Category:Dumbo Animals Category:Lady and the Tramp Animals Category:The Powerpuff Girls Animals Category:The Wild Animals Category:Tom and Jerry Animals Category:Wild Kratts Animals Category:Jumanji Animals Category:Indiana Jones Animals Category:Phineas and Ferb Animals Category:The Wild Thornberrys Animals Category:My Little Pony Animals Category:Elliot Moose Animals Category:64 Zoo Lane Animals Category:The Chronicles of Narnia Animals Category:Horton Hears a Who! Animals Category:Codename: Kids Next Door Animals Category:Animals United Animals Category:The Simpsons Animals Category:Miraculous Ladybug Animals Category:Adventure Time Animals Category:Zoo Tycoon Animals Category:Tinga Tinga Tales Animals Category:Stanley Animals Category:Samurai Jack Animals Category:Thomas the Tank Engine and Friends Animals Category:Rugrats Animals Category:Alphabetimals Animals Category:Animal Jam Animals Category:The Little Engine That Could Animals Category:SpongeBob SquarePants Animals Category:Peanuts Animals Category:Duma Animals Category:Kimba the White Lion Animals Category:Baby Einstein Animals Category:Kirikou Animals Category:Zookeeper Animals Category:Evan Almighty Animals Category:Zambezia Animals Category:Noah's Ark/El Arca Animals Category:The Jungle King Animals Category:Zoobabu Animals Category:Jim Henson's Animal Show Animals Category:Herbivores Category:Mama Mirabelle's Home Movies Animals Category:The Problem Solverz Animals Category:Sonic the Hedgehog Animals Category:Arthur Animals Category:Oops! Noah is Gone Animals Category:Super Mario Animals Category:Toy Story Animals Category:Family Guy Animals Category:The Jungle Bunch Animals Category:Fantasia 2000 Animals Category:The Powerpuff Girls Movie Animals Category:Dora the Explorer Animals Category:Go Diego Go Animals Category:Wonder Zoo Animals Category:Wildlife Park Animals Category:A Goofy Movie Animals Category:South Park Animals Category:Gazoon Animals Category:Cats Don't Dance Animals Category:Scribblenauts Animals Category:Alex draw animals Category:Curious George Animals Category:Scooby Doo Animals Category:Outfit7 Animals Category:Camp Lazlo Animals Category:The Life of Pi Animals Category:Superbook Animals Category:Dallas Zoo Animals Category:Kolmården Wildlife Park Animals Category:RollerCoaster Tycoon Animals Category:Krypto the Superdog Animals Category:Minecraft Animals Category:Afrika Animals Category:Cabela's Animals Category:Teletubbies Animals Category:Dingo Pictures Animals Category:Ace Ventura Animals Category:PBS Kids Animals Category:Marsupilami Animals Category:Junglies Animals Category:Heathcliff and the Catallic Cats Animals Category:Como Park Zoo Animals Category:Reid Park Zoo Animals Category:LeapFrog Animals Category:Puppy Dog Pals Animals Category:San Diego Zoo Animals Category:Maryland Zoo Animals Category:Southwick's Zoo Animals Category:Zoo Atlanta Animals Category:Oregon Zoo Animals Category:Phoenix Zoo Animals Category:Zoo Knoxville Animals Category:Topeka Zoo Animals Category:Milwaukee County Zoo Animals Category:Philadelphia Zoo Animals Category:Woodland Park Zoo Animals Category:Open Range Zoo Animals Category:Australia Zoo Animals Category:Los Angeles Zoo Animals Category:Bronx Zoo Animals Category:North Carolina Zoo Animals Category:Lincoln Park Zoo Animals Category:Hogle Zoo Animals Category:Cincinnati Zoo Animals Category:Detroit Zoo Animals Category:Riverbanks Zoo Animals Category:Minnesota Zoo Animals Category:Brevard Zoo Animals Category:Lowry Park Zoo Animals‎ Category:Hemker Park Zoo Animals‎ Category:National Zoo Animals Category:Pittsburgh Zoo Animals Category:Birmingham Zoo Animals Category:Buffalo Zoo Animals Category:Cleveland Metroparks Zoo Animals Category:Memphis Zoo Animals Category:Nashville Zoo Animals Category:Oklahoma City Zoo Animals Category:London Zoo Animals Category:Central Park Zoo Animals Category:Turtle Back Zoo Animals Category:Tulsa Zoo Animals Category:Just so Stories/Histoires Comme ça Animals Category:National Animals Category:Santa Barbara Zoo Animals Category:Just So Darwin Animals Category:Zoo-Berlin Animals Category:National Zoological Gardens of South Africa Animals Category:George of the Jungle Animals Category:Basel Zoo Animals Category:Babar Animals Category:Prague Zoo Animals Category:Vienna Zoo Animals Category:Singapore Zoo Animals Category:Melbourne Zoo Animals Category:Henry Doorly Zoo and Aquarium Animals Category:Wellington Zoo Animals Category:Cyberchase Animals Category:The Cyberchase Movie Animals Category:Zoo Boise Animals Category:Animal Atlas Animals Category:Jungle Beat Animals Category:Flushed Away Animals Category:Spotted Animals Category:Living Desert Zoo and Gardens Animals Category:Them's Fightin' Herds Animals Category:Dragon Ball Animals Category:Little Einsteins Animals Category:Eric Carle Animals Category:Animaniacs Animals Category:Star Vs. The Forces Of Evil Animals Category:Bill & Ben Animals Category:Jabu's Jungle Animals Category:Carson Dellosa Animals Category:Llama Llama Animals Category:Higglytown Heroes Animals Category:The Last Of the Red Hot Dragons Animals Category:The Ark and the Aardvark Animals Category:Jose and the Lion Gods Animals Category:Wow Wow Wubbzy Animals Category:The Wonder Pets Characters Category:Jimmy Neutron Animals Category:SuperMarioLogan Animals Category:Sesame Street Animals Category:Motu Patlu Animals Category:Pecola Animals Category:Ethelbert the Tiger Animals Category:Pat & Mat Animals Category:Ice Age Animals Category:Peppa Pig Animals Category:The Wonder Pets Animals Category:Kemono Friends Animals Category:Hero 108 Animals Category:Henry's Amazing Animals Animals Category:Zoboomafoo Animals Category:Sing Animals Category:Crash Bandicoot Animals Category:Aladdin Animals Category:JumpStart Animals Category:Beginners Bible Animals Category:Captain Planet Animals Category:Louisville Zoo Animals Category:Bear in the Big Blue House Animals Category:The Nature Of Things Animals Category:I'm An Animal Animals Category:Meet the Animals Animals Category:Looney Tunes Animals Category:San Antonio Zoo Animals Category:Blank Park Zoo Animals Category:Teen Titans Animals Category:Dinosaur Train Animals Category:The Old Testament Animals Category:Kalahari Animals Category:Clarence Animals Category:Dexter's Laboratory Animals Category:Rodeo Stampede Animals Category:Great Wolf Lodge Animals Category:Disney's Animal Kingdom Animals Category:Extreme Animals Dictionary Animals Category:Weird Animals Dictionary Animals Category:Burger King Animals Category:The Dictionary of Ordinary Extraordinary Animals Animals Category:An A to Z Walk in the Park Animals Category:Animal Parade Animals Category:My First Book of Animals from A to Z Animals Category:What Do You Do With a Tail Like This Animals Category:Really Wild Animals Animals Category:TaleSpin Animals Category:Milo Murphy's Law Animals Category:Elephant Tales Animals Category:From Head to Toe Animals Category:Disney Animals Category:Willa's Wild Life Animals Category:The Zoo Animals Category:San Francisco Zoo Animals Category:Happy Tree Friends Animals Category:Scholastic Encyclopedia Of Animals Animals Category:Creature Features Animals Category:How to Clean a Hippopotamus Animals Category:Bernard Stonehouse Animals Category:Fighters (Bernard Stonehouse) Animals Category:Is a Crocodile a Reptile Animals Category:Bojack Horseman Animals Category:Ask an Animal Animals Category:The Animal Atlas Animals Category:Roger Williams Park Zoo Animals Category:Alpha Zoo Animals Category:8: An Animal Alphabet Animals Category:Spotted Characters Category:Top 10 Countdowns of the Biggest, Baddest, and Loudest Animals Category:The Story Of the Biblical Flood by Scott Cawthon Animals Category:Clint Twist Animals Category:Steve Jenkins Animals Category:Animal Crossing Animals Category:Awesome Animals (Road to Reading) Animals Category:Roar (1981) Animals Category:Untamed and Uncut Animals Category:Valerie Davies' Amazing Animals Animals Category:My Top 20 Extreme Animals Animals Category:The Kingfisher First Animal Encyclopedia Animals Category:The A to Z Book of Wild Animals Animals Category:Chester Zoo Animals Category:Animal ABC's (World Wildlife Fund) Animals Category:Marcus Pfister's Animal ABC Animals Category:Nickelodeon Animals Category:Cartoon Network Animals Category:American Museum of Natural History Animals Category:ABC Animals (American Museum of Natural History) Animals Category:Nature Series Animals Category:Animals of Africa Animals Category:Illumination Entertainment Animals Category:Jumanji (TV Series) Animals Category:101 Animal Records Animals Category:The Loud House Animals Category:100 Most Feared Creatures Animals Category:The Fox and the Hound Animals Category:Kenneth Lilly's Animals Animals Category:101 Freaky Animals Animals Category:Macmillan Animal Encyclopedia for Children Animals Category:A to Z Animals Around the World Animals Category:The Great Animal Search Animals Category:WordGirl Animals Category:The Fairly OddParents Animals Category:Almost Naked Animals Animals Category:The Lion King (2019) Animals Category:Martha Speaks Animals Category:Fantastic World of Animals Animals Category:DK Encyclopedia Of Animals Animals Category:Courage the Cowardly Dog Animals Category:Tom Jackson's A-Z of Animals Animals Category:Alphabet Zoo Animals Category:The Usborne Internet-Linked First Encyclopedia of Animals Animals Category:James Balog's Animals A to Z Animals Category:Chowder Animals Category:WordWorld Animals Category:My Life as a Teenage Robot Animals Category:Predator VS Prey Animals Category:Reader's Digest Fascinating World of Animals Animals Category:Zoo Miami Animals Category:Kruger National Park Animals Category:Valerie Davies Animals Category:Rocket Power Animals Category:Kung Fu Panda Animals Category:Usborne World Wildlife Animals Category:Usborne World Wildlife: Grassland Wildlife Animals Category:VeggieTales Animals Category:Shuriken School Animals Category:Encyclopedia Of Animals Animals Category:Catscratch Animals Category:DK First Animal Encyclopedia Animals Category:A Golden Exploring Earth Book of Animals Animals Category:CatDog Animals Category:The Kingfisher Illustrated Encyclopedia of Animals Animals Category:Ren and Stimpy Animals Category:ATLAS Animals Category:The Animal Book (Steve Jenkins) Animals Category:Rocko's Modern Life Animals Category:A Curious Collection Of Animals Animals Category:Voltron Force Animals Category:Supah Ninjas Animals Category:Hey Arnold Animals Category:World of Zoo Animals Category:My Dad the Rock Star Animals Category:Barbapapa Around the World Animals Category:Corneil and Bernie Animals Category:Dr. Seuss Animals Category:Chalkzone Animals Category:Wayside Animals Category:The World's Strangest Animals Animals Category:Vulnerable Animals Category:Visual Dictionary of Animals Animals Category:Madagascar 2: Escape 2 Africa Animals Category:Homer Almighty Animals Category:Ed, Edd n Eddy Animals Category:DreamWorks Animals Category:Ox Tales Animals Category:Playhouse Disney Animals Category:Universal Animals Category:Donkey Kong Animals Category:Steve Parker Animals Category:Paramount Animals Category:Eric Carle's Animals Animals Animals Category:Billy Dilley's Super Duper Subterranean Summer Animals Category:Old World Animals Category:Emmett's Stuffed Toys Animals Category:Pokemon Animals Category:Safari world animals Category:Animal Alphabet (Bert Kitchen) Animals Category:Animal Clowns Animals Category:Book of World Records - Animal World Animals Category:Free Willy Animals Category:Eyes On Nature Animals Category:Weird Creatures (Eyes On Nature) Animals Category:Amazing Animal Facts Animals Category:Eyewitness Juniors Animals Category:Amazing Animal Disguises (Eyewitness Juniors) Animals Category:The Amazing Book of Mammal Records Animals Category:Blue's Clues Animals Category:Killing Bites Animals Category:Magi Animals Category:Marvel Animals Category:Ribbit's Riddles Animals Category:Fate/Series Animals Category:Frankin Park Zoo Animals Category:Cape May Zoo Animals Category:100 Facts: Mammals Animals Category:Timmy Time Animals Category:Over the Garden Wall Animals Category:Planet Zoo Animals Category:Globehunters Animals Category:Ice Age Giants Animals Category:The Usborne First Thousand Words Animals Category:Knotty and Polimer Animals Category:Hugo: Heroes of the Savannah Animals Category:Chicken Little Animals Category:Timon and Pumbaa Animals Category:Fort Wayne Children's Zoo Animals Category:West Midlands Safari Park Animals Category:African Lion Safari Animals Category:Lion Country Safari Animals Category:Jacksonville Zoo Animals Category:Brookfield Zoo Animals Category:Seneca Park Zoo Animals Category:Super Simple Songs Animals Category:Toledo Zoo Animals Category:Rodger Williams Park Zoo Animals Category:DuckTales Animals Category:Indianapolis Zoo Animals Category:Racine Zoo Animals Category:Audubon Zoo Animals Category:Baton Rouge Zoo Animals Category:Naples Zoo Animals Category:Kansas City Zoo Animals Category:Animal Adventure Park Animals Category:Sacramento Zoo Animals Category:Honolulu Zoo Animals Category:Sedgwick County Zoo Animals Category:Six Flags Animals Category:Oakland Zoo Animals Category:Franklin Park Zoo Animals Category:Ellen Trout Zoo Animals Category:Natural Bridge Wildlife Ranch Animals Category:Fresno Chaffee Zoo Animals Category:Lisbon Zoo Animals Category:Cheyenne Mountain Zoo Animals Category:Columbus Zoo and Aquarium Animals Category:Rolling Hills Zoo Animals Category:Fossil Rim Wildlife Center Animals Category:Funny Animals Animals Category:Gumby Animals Category:Alligator to Zebra ABC's: Learning Your ABC's with Animals Animals Category:The Usborne World of Animals Animals Category:Saint Louis Zoo Animals Category:Animasaurus Animals Category:The Wilds Animals Category:Busch Gardens Animals Category:Richard Scarry Animals Category:Animal Action ABC Animals Category:Rainforest Cafe Animals Category:Walnut Creek Animals Category:The Usborne Big Book of Big Animals Animals Category:Cleveland Meusem of Natural History Animals Category:Who Eats Orange Animals Category:Safari Adventures: Africa Animals Category:Serengeti (TV Series) Animals Category:Crikey! It's The Irwins Animals Category:Creature Comforts Animals Category:Greenville Zoo Animals Category:Mammals (Eye Wonder) Animals Category:Eye Wonder Animals Category:The Hunchback of Notre Dame Animals Category:The Zoo: San Diego Animals Category:Dodo Heroes Animals Category:Leo the Wildlife Ranger Animals Category:Iron Man: Armored Adventures Animals Category:The Zoo Book Animals Category:Bob the Builder Animals Category:Bindi the Jungle Girl Animals Category:Doki Animals Category:African Animals ABC Animals Category:Can an Aardvark Bark Animals Category:PAZ Animals Category:Playmobil Animals Category:Jess Keating Animals Category:Gross as a Snot Otter Animals Category:Dolittle (2020) Animals Category:Invader Zim Animals Category:Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles Animals Category:El Tigre The Adventures of Manny Rivera Animals Category:Rocket Monkeys Animals Category:Over 100 Questions and Answers to Things You Want to Know Animals Category:Animals (Over 100 Questions and Answers to Things You Want to Know) Animals Category:Riley's Adventures Animals Category:Bunnies' ABC (Little Golden Book) Animals Category:Lottie Dottie Chicken Animals Category:Wild Republic Animals Category:Mickey Mouse Animals Category:Elmo's World Animals Category:Pinkfong Animals Category:Dino Dan Animals Category:Simba the King Lion Animals Category:Animal Stories Animals Category:Dinosaur King Animals Category:ABC Mouse Animals Category:Alligator Alphabet Animals